superhero_fanon_watanabefandomcom-20200214-history
Lightender (fanmade-character)
ORIGIN Vincent Chen was born in Orion City to two cybernetic scientist, Able and Vanessa Chen. As a child while driving home one night they were in a car accident. Blinding his father in one eye, killing his mother, and paralyzing him. Growing up a paraplegic Vincent spent most of his time to himself, studying and developing his mind. He grew to be an intelligent child at his school Grandville High. Able and his team at Platna Corps develped a Artificial Nerve Accelerator(ANA) which when attached can re-activate damaged nervous system. Vincent found out and enlisted to the first human trail to which his father protested against but eventually agreed to. During the procedure a system malfunction cause the ANA to fuse onto his spine. Weeks after the lab accident Vincent was home alone when he felt the feeling of his legs going to sleep. Months passed and seeing that Vincent have his legs back and the popularity the was gaining at school. Bullies nabbed him and tied him onto a street lamp as a prank. As a storm was brewing a lightning bolt struck his lamp pole creating an explosion and falling unconscious. Vincent woke up in his room with no recollection of how he gotten there, HERO CAREER While was at a convenience store it was robbed. Vincent was brutally beaten and left with a scar on his cheek. At home enraged about being helpless he caused an entire power outage in his neighborhood. Realizing it was him and that now he has new powers. One night while walking home Vincent saw an old man getting robbed. He charged in and defeated them easily. When the media arrived, the old man said all the saw was lightning. Being labeled a vigilante, he took this and used his powers to stop crime. Being seen as lightning he took the name, Lightinder. POWERS/ABILITIES * lectrokinesis - Lightinder can generate pure electricity from his body and use it for different purposes as for attacking, defending, and moving objects. * Electric ball/bolt/chain - Through basic techniques Lightinder can attack with a electric ball to cause a mini scale explosion, a bolt to focus on range and accuracy, and a electric chain to hit and stun multiple foes. * Electro magneticism - Lightinder can move(push,pull,lift,bend) metal and most materiel. He can use his body like a magnet to push and pull himself from near by metal objects to as if he's flying. * Electromagnetic Force Field - Lightinder can generate a pure electromagnetic force field around himself and multiple objects. Though the stronger he makes the force field the less he can move. The more he makes the less resistant they are. * Lighting Manipulation - With a storm Lightinder can manipulate the surrounding lightning and use it without depleting any of his own reserves. Limitations are that he cannot increase the lightnings power. * EMP Discharge - Lightinder can charge an EMP that can cover a distance of two miles, which does not cause harm to himself. * Recharge - If low or out of energy Lightinder can recharge using an external power source. If hit by anything electric base Lightinder can match it's frequency and absorb it. * Over Charge - Lightinder can charge his power output to maximum which causes devastating effects, or use the energy to increase his strength significantly for a period of time. After which leaves him fatigue and in need of a recharge. * Genius Intellect - Growing up an paraplegic Vincent spent most of his time reading and studying. His mother guided him to follow in his fathers foot steps. By the time he was in middle school he was at the top his class. He has great knowledge of science, biology, and engineering His IQ is said to be over 200. * Hand-to-hand Combatant- After gaining his legs back, Vincent dedicated most of his free time to learning as much martial arts as possible. He has high knowledge in Kung-Fu, Muay-Thai, and Judo. WEAKNESSES * EMP - With a strong enough EMP, it can cause Lightineder to temperately lose his powers or disrupt his ANA causing him to lose function on his legs for a short period of time. * Drowning - Growing up a paraplegic Vincent never learned to swim. He panics in deep water. QUOTES "Imagine a little shock...times a thousand" -- Lightinder Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Fan-fiction Category:Fan-made